


Day 1: Burned

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, amow 2020, for the month of whump challenge, i guess, i still don't know how to tag things, originally posted to my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: Peter blinked, trying to piece together his thoughts, his mouth felt so dry- right, important information- “Frye.”Mr. Stark’s expression shifted to something Peter couldn’t place, and his voice pitched higher as he started to ramble.“Yeah kid, you did get pretty fried. You were pretty burned up, especially your wrists- we’re gonna start working on some new electricity proof web-shooters right away, okay? Well, after I take you to the medbay and douse you in aloe-vera-“
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A month of whump 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Kudos: 57





	Day 1: Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

Peter was starting to think he should’ve listened to Mr. Stark when he said not to go after the person stealing from the SI warehouse- nothing big, just bits and pieces. But Peter was too smart for his own good, he saw the way Mr. Stark’s jaw tightened when FRIDAY brought up the footage, and Peter put together the stolen tech in his own mind.   
The thief was building a weapon.   
So he set up a stakeout. He hadn’t really meant to confront her, just watch and report back. But Parker luck had a way of screwing him over, just like electricity had a way of shorting out his web-shooters. And the rest of his suit.   
Before Karen had crapped out she managed to place the mystery thief. Her name was Francine Frye, and if he weren’t in so much pain, Peter would’ve appreciated the irony.   
He didn’t know how she’d seen him, just that her head swung around as soon as she was in his periphery, her brown eyes focusing directly on his hiding spot. And then there was a crackling noise that seemed to come from the center of his brain, and his web-shooters sparked and fizzled painfully on his wrists, and Karen’s alarmed voice died with them.   
Peter barely even had time to push himself back up when he was treated to a second crackle accompanied by an agonizing flash of light, and then sweet, blissful darkness.

Peter’s impromptu nap was interrupted by someone worriedly tapping his face. He grumbled in protest, he could feel the pain from the edge of sleep.   
“Come on, Pete, naptime’s over.”   
The voice sounded both worried and angry, and Peter felt guilty anxiety twist in his stomach. After a moment of deliberation, he pried his eyes open, squinting at Tony Stark’s face through his blurred vision.  
Yep, he was definitely in trouble.   
It took his addled mind a second to remember why, and then a second more to realize that he had to tell Mr. Stark something important.  
“Peter? You still in there?”   
Peter blinked, trying to piece together his thoughts, his mouth felt so dry- right, important information- “Frye.”   
Mr. Stark’s expression shifted to something Peter couldn’t place, and his voice pitched higher as he started to ramble.   
“Yeah kid, you did get pretty fried. You were pretty burned up, especially your wrists- we’re gonna start working on some new electricity proof web-shooters right away, okay? Well, after I take you to the medbay and douse you in aloe-vera-“  
Peter held up his hand to cut Mr. Stark off, wincing as the burns protested the movement. “No, Francine. Francine Frye.”   
He watched as understanding clicked in Mr. Stark’s eyes.   
“The thief is Francine Frye?”   
Peter just nodded.   
“Alright, kid,” Mr. Stark replied as he deftly scooped Peter into his arms, “we’ll deal with that later.”   
“Mr. Stark?”   
“Yes, Peter?”   
“How much trouble am I in?” 


End file.
